headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Honduras
Honduras (Spanish: Honduras) is the 65th Character in Head Soccer. He made his appearance in the game in Update 5.2, along with Fiji. He is also a 5 Star opponent in Arcade. __TOC__ Playing style Honduras plays in an attacking style. Right at the start of a match, he will always come for the ball rather than waiting for you to come. Appearance Honduras has a half long haircut and a dark blue hair colour. He has a light skin, very small mouth and nose and he has a determined look in his big brown eyes. In matches, he has his hair in a messy bun, which isn't the case in the selection screen. It's not sure, why he looks like a Girl. Power Button Effect When Honduras activates his power button, he gets surrounded by blue energy and will go down to the floor. When the opponent is standing close to Honduras at this moment, he will get blown away and get unconscious, usually. In his power button state, Honduras's hair will be lighter blue. His hair bun, which is longer now, will be moving in the wind. He will also gain cat ears and now has a more vicious facial expression, with his mouth a bit open. His pupils are yellow, surrounded by black. Honduras will wear a different suit and hold a sword. As long as he doesn't do a power shot and stays in his power button state, he will rush forward with his sword in a beam of yellow energy every few seconds. This can make his pick up the ball, or he pushes his opponent backwards and knocks him out with his sword. Power Shots Air Shot: Fire Sword Shot In his air shot, Honduras swings around a bit with his sword. Then, he shoots three Middle Sized Balls towards the goal by performing very fast blows with his sword, of which the last one is a bit higher than the first two. All three balls are covered in a red aura and they all have a great chance of knocking the opponent out. The after effect of the last ball is that it beheads the opponent, and only this ball is possible to counter. Both his head and the rest of his body will stay on the field, but are uncontrollable and Honduras can kick the head away. Three seconds later, the other player will resurrect in the place where his head is at that moment. Until then, Honduras has a great chance to score. During this whole shot, the stadium is so dark that you can only see the goals, the characters and the power shot itself. Ground Shot: Ice Sword Shot When Honduras is in his power button effect and touches the ball while being on the ground or a bit above, he will use his ground shot, which starts off with his quickly swinging his sword around. Then, he jumps in the air and does some more moves with his sword, before he points it downwards and slams it along with the ball in the ground. By doing this, he releases a big blue ball of energy and meanwhile shoots the actual ball in red aura straight forward, but this is hardly visible. When this Middle Sized Ball hits the opponent, the effect will be the same as PumpKill's counter attack; he is beheaded and Honduras has a chance to score. Counter Attack: Sword Attack Shot When Honduras counters his opponent's power shot, he gains the look of his power button state again, swings around a bit with his sword and rushes for the opponent. He will once again behead his opponent with his sword. It is very similar to PumpKill's counter attack, only with a different design. When Honduras uses his counter attack, the whole stadium will turn dark again. Costume Honduras doesn't wear a costume. Tips and Tricks You have probably experienced Honduras's air shot as his hardest one to stop, as it will knock you out almost all the time. You can compare it to Ukraine's ground shot; the key to stop both shots is to avoid getting unconscious. You can do this by getting unconscious right before they use their power shots. Then, your "hurt count" will be back to zero. Let's say that every ball in Honduras's air shot has a 30% of knocking you out. These are three balls, so 3 times 30 is 90, so you won't get knocked out. But if your hurt count was already at 80%, the first ball will already knock you out and the shot will score. The big problem is that you can't let yourself get hit by Honduras's power button effect, because mostly you aren't recovered yet when Honduras shoots the first ball towards your goal. You must make sure that you get knocked out otherwise, by a costume for example, or by Honduras's power button effect; but then before the new kick-off. When you manage to not get unconscious, these are three options to stop it. The least risky way is to power block it, and countering is also very effective. But the best way might be to block the first two balls and then come close to Honduras to block the third one. If you jump and move forward towards the third ball, it will roll behind Honduras and this causes you to score! But if you want to make it easier for yourself, you should give Honduras the ball only if he stands on the ground. Then, he will use his ground shot which you can much more easily power block and counter. For his counter attack, jump forward, and the ball will roll behind his as well. Honduras's unlock requirement is to win the Tournament without getting hurt, and the Tournament's final with 10 or more goals. A good strategy to use is to use Ukraine because when you activate her Power, she won't take damage, even if you hear her do so. You can also use any character you think is eligible of scoring lots of goals with and you can leave a Tournament and rejoin it until you have players you think you can win against without getting hurt. Some might also prefer to use Croatia's Air Shot for this tactic because it's almost unstoppable. Unlock Requirements Win the Tournament without getting hurt and win the Tournament's final with 10 or more goals, or pay 6,400,000 Points. History Trivia * Honduras is the fourth North American character and the first Central American character in the game. * It's not completely sure whether Honduras is male or female. He looks to have a male-like voice and body (when he got hit by Colombia's air shot), and in Death Mode he also acts like a male character, but on the Here Come new Challengers Photos it's clear to see that he is female. * Honduras is probably based off InuYasha, the main character of an anime with the same name. * Honduras is one of the characters who looks different in matches from the player selection screen. Only in matches you can see his hair bun. Other characters are for example Hong Kong, who wears sunglasses only in matches, Valentine, who wears a different hat in matches, and PumpKill, who has his power button appearance in the select screen rather than his first look. * Honduras is the second character with an after effect in which he beheads the opponent. PumpKill was the first one, but he only did it in his counter attack, Honduras in all three his power shots. * There was a mistake in Honduras's and Fiji's Here Come new Challengers Photos. According to this photo, Honduras is the one with the bald head, while in reality Fiji is. * Honduras's head structure is |¯). * Honduras's art work before getting the power shot is Ryuko Matoi from Kill la Kill * The only character who changes gender from Ryuko Matoi to InuYasha Category:Characters Category:Characters from Update 5.2 Category:North American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Referenced Characters